


Innovative

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Don’t tell me – you were getting sick of beans on toast.”“How dare you. I could live on beans on toast for months, Sherlock."Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sfourteenth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Kudos: 30





	Innovative

“Don’t tell me – you were getting sick of beans on toast.”

“How dare you. I could live on beans on toast for months, Sherlock.”

“Hm.”

“Oh, stop it with the eyebrow. I was bored out of my skull. Happy now?”

“‘Bored’ is my area, John.”

“You don’t hold a monopoly on mental tedium.”

“No, I don’t. I wouldn’t have resorted to...that...though. It’s certainly innovative.”

“That’s putting it kindly. It sounded like a good idea half an hour ago. I mean, one has cheese and the other has starch, so I thought what’s the harm?”

“In a Wotsit and brown rice risotto?”

“God, it sounds terrible when you put it like that.”

“Tastes terrible too.”

“Rub it in, why don’t you?”

“Which is presumably what you did with the Wotsits.”

“Sherlock!”

“You know I love you. I’m already opening a tin of beans.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft is [here on Tumblr.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/618192555321982976/inksolation-14-innovative)


End file.
